


Soaked Through

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock debates heading out into a storm to find Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked Through

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October, 2015.

  
Sherlock: *tapping his knee*

John: *sitting silently with his computer*

Sherlock: John, how strong do you reckon it's raining out there?

John: *hiding a smile* Pretty hard, mate.

Sherlock: Mhm... *gets up and goes to the window*

John: *stifling a grin* Why do you ask?

Sherlock: *shrugs*

John: Okay...

Sherlock: But if one were to take a cab-

John: If you can find one in this weather...

Sherlock: *gritting his teeth* If one were to call, traffic shouldn't be too bad, eh?

John: Maybe if you wait until the storm passes. I'd say a couple hours, give or take a bit.

Sherlock: A couple *voice cracks* hours?

John: Yep.

Sherlock: That won't do... And I never said me, John.

John: Sure.

Sherlock: *frustrated* John!

John: *tired* What, Sherlock? If you want to apologize, the phone is right over there.

Sherlock: I'm not apologizing over the phone!

John: You afraid she'll hang up on you?

Sherlock: No one's hanging up on anyone, because I'm not calling.

John: *sarcastically* That sounds like a good idea.

Sherlock:  
  
John:  
  
Sherlock: *yelling* Just tell me, John!

John: Tell you what?

Sherlock: Do you think she'll accept my apology?

Molly: *at the door, soaking wet* I think she would.

Sherlock & John: *turn in their seats*

Molly: As long as it's one damn good apology, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock: *walks over to her* Molly, I-

Molly: *hits him over and over again with her soggy gloves* I thought you were hurt! *still hitting him* You could have died. *crying now*

Sherlock: I am, truly sorry. *engulfs her in a hug* For the case and the weather.

Molly: *pulls back* The weather?

John: *from his chair* He was planning some chivalrous gesture.

Sherlock: John! *turns back to Molly* I was sort of the one that was supposed to get poured on.

Molly: *smiling cheekily* That can still be arranged.

Sherlock: *staring down at her* Yes, it can...

Molly: *staring up at him* Okay.

Sherlock: *smiling* Okay.

John: Right now in fact!

Sherlock: John!


End file.
